


Untitled New Perspective AU

by roseclaw



Category: Panic At The Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-17
Updated: 2009-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-03 05:22:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseclaw/pseuds/roseclaw





	Untitled New Perspective AU

  
  
  
**Entry tags:** |   
[bandom](http://autonomyanatomy.livejournal.com/tag/bandom), [brendon's lavender hoodie](http://autonomyanatomy.livejournal.com/tag/brendon%27s+lavender+hoodie), [fic](http://autonomyanatomy.livejournal.com/tag/fic), [rating: r](http://autonomyanatomy.livejournal.com/tag/rating:+r), [slash](http://autonomyanatomy.livejournal.com/tag/slash), [spencer is a lesbian](http://autonomyanatomy.livejournal.com/tag/spencer+is+a+lesbian)  
  
---|---  
  
_ **Bandom: New Perspective AU** _

I wrote this a while ago for [](http://community.livejournal.com/failboatsinlove/profile)[**failboatsinlove**](http://community.livejournal.com/failboatsinlove/) when the New Perspective video came out. [The original can be found here.](http://community.livejournal.com/failboatsinlove/52012.html)

 

It had been a horrible day, okay? Not that that's really a good enough justification, but Spencer's grumpy and Brendon's miserable. They were stuck in ISS all day, and Spencer had been forced to watch Brendon slip further into himself and not able to do anything about it. Well, Spencer's doing something about it now.

He led Brendon onto the football field under the pretense of watching the cheerleaders practice, but Spencer had crowded Brendon behind the bleachers. Brendon went mostly without a sound. He finally emerges from his head when Spencer grabs Brendon's hips and yanks the shirttails out of his pants popping buttons onto the concrete below. Brendon has other shirts anyway. Not that that really matters, because Spencer has awesome hands, and there's no need for shirts, because otherwise Spencer's hands couldn't play over Brendon's stomach like that. Brendon likes Spencer's hands on his stomach, and shirts inhibit that. From here on out, Brendon declares that Spencer's hands should always be on Brendon.

Spencer stops what he's doing and snorts against Brendon's throat. And whoa, how had Brendon missed Spencer's face against his neck? That's an important thing to be aware of. Of course, if he's saying things aloud without realizing it that means that �"

"It means I'm doing my job," Spencer says against Brendon's Adam's apple, and his breath is hot but it makes Brendon shiver. Then all Brendon can hear is the blood in his ears.

And, hey, that's Spencer's tongue and, whoa, teeth too.

Brendon lets his head fall back to rest on the back of the risers, intent to ride this out. But he should totally reciprocate instead of being selfish. Brendon's mama raised him right.

He reaches down to free Spencer's shirttails, but Spencer is working on Brendon's tie, so it really doesn't work, because they're both all angles. Brendon ends up with Spencer's knuckles in his eye. And ow!

Brendon snaps his head back, and ow! The risers are right there. He hisses a little in pain.

Spencer takes a half step back to examine Brendon's eye and gently rakes his fingers through Brendon's hair to check for damages on his skull. Spencer doesn't find any, because his fingers come to rest at the base of Brendon's skull playing with the hair that's just long enough to feel amazing when Spencer's fingers are doing magical things.

Brendon looks up at Spencer, and Spencer looks intense, completely focused on Brendon, and damn, that's kinda hot. Really hot actually.

Brendon kisses Spencer thoroughly as a thank you for his wonderful hands, and Spencer is completely with Brendon on the kissing. Spencer has a really filthy mouth, Brendon has come to realize.

One of Spencer's clever hands snakes down the front of Brendon's pants, and that surprises Brendon even though he knew it was coming. Heh. Coming. The point is Brendon is surprised, and he accidentally bites down on Spencer's lip.

Spencer, instead of drawing away in pain and clutching his mouth, moans loudly into Brendon's mouth and squeezes the base of Brendon's neck. And there's also friction on Brendon's dick, but it causes his hips to rise up against Spencer's fabulous hips.

Spencer's breathing is heavy and mixes with Brendon's own ragged breath. It's heady.

A whistle blows right in his ear. It's followed by yelling, but Brendon may have permanent ear damage. Not on. How the hell is he supposed to be a musician without being able to hear? Well, if Beethoven did it, Brendon supposes he can muddle though it as well.

However, the future may be a little iffy. The entire football team, cheer squad, and associated adults are staring at both Brendon and Spencer. Spencer's hand is still unapologetically down the front of Brendon's pants.

Brendon draws back enough to see that the bite to Spencer's lip is actually bleeding, which probably isn't good, but that really doesn't matter, because as soon as they're back in the principal's office, Brendon's going to die anyway.

Spencer slowly withdraws his hand from Brendon's pants, looks the principal in the eye and licks his fingers. Holy fuck. If Brendon hadn't gone soft at the loss of his hearing, he would have shot his load at that. Because that was fucking hot.

But then Brendon remembers that they're dead as soon as they move. However, not even imminent death can make Spencer any less hot. This is a true fact. He may have said that aloud, because the football team looks about to pummel them and the cheer squad looks about to puke. The adults just look angry.

Brendon's mind doubles back to the death part.

But it was totally worth it. Especially when they're forcibly escorted into the school, Spencer smirks at him and says, "Later."


End file.
